Marcel Asmoday
Marcel Asmoday (full name Marcellus) is a very important recurring antagonist in Heavenly Dragon King's Rebirth. He is a famous and popular high-class devil who is known as the "Beast of the Four Clans" due to being a pure blooded devil that is made up of four different clans, not only this, he has also inherited the powers of the four clans he originates from making him a extremely high rarity in the Underworld and causing him to be praised as a true prodigy from both the elder devils and the King Faction. Despite him not having participated in any Rating Games he is shown to be incredibly powerful and has won multiple tournaments in the Underworld with a tournament win rate of 7 wins and 1 loss. He is also the seller of King Pills to the King Faction Children and despite Sirzechs and Ajuka knowing about this they are unable to take action, not wanting to disrupt the peace between the Four Great Satans and the 72 Pillars, not only this they also lack any actual evidence despite knowing of his actions. He is shown to have a peerage consisting of six servants, all female devils from other prominent devil families along with a monster he tamed when he was very young which makes his peerage one of the strongest among his generation with his queen being a banned member from the Phenex Clan, Rihanna Phenex. He is best friends with Lucien Gremory and Elena Paimon-Beleth. Similar to Rias, it is revealed that Marcel is the master of his own town, Winchester, located in London. Appearance Marcel is a handsome young man with wild and spiky bleach blonde hair and piercing dark red eyes. He is commonly seen with a scowl or malicious smirk on his face. Marcel's typical attire outside and in battle is a black t-shirt with a red pattern, a white fur cape, black jeans, and brown boots. He also wears multiple belts around his waist along with a sheath to hold his sword. He is shown to be a fan of native-style jewelry, as both his ears are pierced with red "blood Personality Marcel is shown to be one of the most antagonizing characters of the entire series, overtly angry, arrogant, and downright sadistic he possesses a selfish and hostile nature that even surprises his own father. Demonstrating a personality that at best would be compared to a petty delinquent or at worse, a monster. Because of his immense demonic powers, and him possessing the powers of four separate devil clans, this had led Marcel to develop a narcissistic and arrogant attitude even considering himself to be immortal, even going as far as to state that in a few years he would be on on par to Sirzechs Lucifer himself openly during the Sitri banquet. His power is also the result of the alienation between himself and his peers. As the other young devils wanted no or very little interaction with him, some even hoping he would never be the heir of his own household out of fear that they would never have to deal with him. Despite this he still has friends of his own, him being best friends with Lucien Gremory, who didn't care about his power nor his personality, and Elena Paimon-Beleth, them both seeing each other as extremely interesting characters. Marcel is also extremely sadistic, shown by how he fights, willing to beat his opponents when they are already down, even going as far as to kill stray devils when they beg to be sent home to their masters. This is also explained in his fighting style, using bursts of power and destroying everything he gets ahold of. This however is one of his many flaws that leads to his own loss at times. Despite all of his flaws, Marcel displays some good qualities. He takes care of and protects those he considers allies or assets, shown when he prevents Lucien's death before the beginning of the story and also shown when he protects a Khaos Brigade member who he considers useful. He also believes that he will be able to prevent the death of pure blooded devils and that he could guide the underworld to a better future, this guides him to protect the Underworld at all cost, this however leads him to go down a dark path. One of Marcel's notable traits is his hatred of his father, who he believes is a failure who was unable to protect his mother seven years before the start of the series. History Marcel was born sixteen years before the start of the series to Lord Asmoday and Sirona Marbas, marking him to be the same age as Ichiro. Growing up he was always praised for his power which he developed at a young age and he spent most of his time training with older devils, even being trained by Lord Bael himself. At the age of 9, his mom was later cursed by a unknown fallen angel and put into a coma with not even the Sitri Clan knowing a cure. This fallen angel was never founded out and the exact reason for this is unknown, this is later what caused him to develop a hatred for his father. When he turned 15 and it was the time his father believes was right for Marcel to produce a bride, Marcel grew angry at this but later met Rihanna Phenex, who was exiled from the clan after she attempted to kill her cousin Ravel Phenex in a supposed training match. Marcel then arrogantly proclaims her to be his bride to his father, thus separating the two's relationship further. Two months before the start of the series, Marcel witnessed Mary breaking into Ajuka's lab and he later confronted her only for her to run away. Powers and Abilities Extremely High Demonic Power: Marcel is shown to be a wizard-type king similar to the likes of Rias and Sona. Possessing an abnormal immense amount of demonic energy that some even compare to Sirzechs when he was at this age. He is shown capable of making the air colder, crafting illusions, and creating barriers with his demonic energy. He is also shown capable of condensing his demonic energy into explosions that are capable of destroying entire rooms and buildings. Hand to Hand combat expert: Being trained since he was a young age by numerous elder devils even the like of Lord Bael himself, Marcel is shown to be an immensely skilled hand-to-hand combat expert. Immense Strength: Training since he was a young age, Marcel possesses a abnormal amount of strength, capable of going toe to toe against a rook-type evil piece like Koneko. Immense Durability: Marcel is shown to be abnormally durable, capable of taking a point blank shot of Ichiro's soul flames during their first encounter without little to no injuries. Demonic Aura: In order to make up for his lack of speed, Marcel has learned how to cover his body in a black demonic aura that will boost his speed and strength, increasing the lethality of his hand-to-hand combat abilities. A major drawback of this ability however is that the longer he uses it, the more of his demonic energy will be eaten up. Power over Alchemy: The ability of the Asmoday clan. The power to infuse the properties of alchemy with their demonic magic, allowing them to create, manipulate, and influence matter in a variety of different ways. Marcel is shown capable of changing the properties of his organs and capable of creating weapons like spears, swords, and knives out of any demonic element he desires, on par to Kiba's sword birth, even capable of creating golems. He is also capable of a unique ability known as fusion which allows him to combine two elements or properties into once. For example, combining bones with metal to create a very dense and sharp sword or combining ice and fire to create a element that has a intense burning/freezing effect. Power over Absorption: Because his father's mother is from the Dantalion Clan, Marcel has inherited the ability of the clan however he is shown to only be capable of matter absorption, allowing him to absorb the properties of any form of matter he can physically touch. However Marcel has demonstrated the ability to turn his bodies into flames by absorbing the Phenex's flames. Surprisingly, it is revealed that Lord Asmoday didn't inherit this ability, it only appearing in his son. Power over Soul: Because his mother originates from the Marbas Clan, Marcel has inherited the clan power which allows him to summon spirits of the dead to fight on his behalf. He also gains their ability to manipulate their magical white flames and white lightning. '''Power of Holes: '''Because his mother originates from the Abaddon clan, Marcel has inherited her power to create holes that can absorb matter and release it from other holes. Due to his belief that this power is a "lesser trait" he rarely uses it in battle, only utilizing it in extreme situations where dodging or blocking isn't an option or when he is low on demonic energy. Equipment '''Sword: '''Marcel possesses a basic long sword that he uses as a medium for charging his mass demonic energy. He is shown to have some capability with wielding it in battle, however due to never having any official sword training in terms of technique and skill he is far lower than Ichiro and Kiba in those two regards, which is why to compensate for this he focuses on overwhelming his opponents with pure demonic energy. Trivia * Him inheriting four separate devil clan abilities is viewed as extremely rare in Devil Society because of how watered down the genes would be. * His father is shown to be opposite of him, similar to Lord Phenex and Riser. His father despite being completely arrogant actually cares about others and feels remorse for Marcel's mother/his wife's death. * I was originally going to make him part Bael but decided against this since I already have two Bael characters in my story. * When designing his abilities, I designed him to represent a juggernaut-like class in some video games, a extremely strong fighter with high strength and defense but low speed and moderate energy. * Marcel once tried to join the Demon Council as the knight of harbringer but because of his hostile nature he was rejected. Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils